A Revolutionary Tale
*8 April 2005 |prev = Teasing Time |next = The Planet of Misfortune }} "A Revolutionary Tale" is the sixty-eighth episode of the anime series, Sonic X. It first aired on 8 April 2005 and 18 February 2006 in France and the United States, respectively. Appearances Characters: *Sonic the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Christopher Thorndyke *Molly *Leon *Doctor Eggman *Decoe *Bocoe *Dark Oak *Pale Bayleaf *Black Wind Songs Japanese version *"SONIC DRIVE" - Opening theme *"The Shining Road" - Closing theme English version *"Gotta Go Fast" - Opening theme (USA and CAN) *"Sonic X" - Opening theme (AUS, NZ and UK) *"Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) - Closing theme Plot The episode opens up with Rouge manipulating Bokkun on his pendant, making him serves orange juice while she takes a shower. Elsewhere on the ship, Dr. Eggman and his forces come across a group of humans battling the armada of Pale Bayleaf. The humans were completely overpowered with the Metarex ships, and the attacks were also homed at him too, and as a result, he sent Shadow to take care of them. Shadow then launched himself at the Metarex, destroying their battleships and flipping the table on them, until a Metarex ship came to Molly's ship to attack, but was quickly destroyed by Shadow. Molly looked at Shadow before he left, and during that time, the Metarex battleships were fleeing. After that, Molly contacted Eggman to thank him for his help, while Decoe and Bocoe were whispering about Molly's beauty in which they were quickly got pound by Eggman. On their way to Cascade, Molly explained the events that lead to the planet as it is now, and their continuous efforts to bring it back as it was. Meanwhile, Eggman ordered Shadow who was aboard the Crimson Egg to get the Chaos Emerald on this planet without Rouge's interference, however, he was distracted by her. Later, at one of the colonies inside Cascade, Shadow was recalling memories from the last major battle against the Metarex until getting caught in Molly's questions. Shadow while kept dismissing her, Molly expressed her respect and thanked him for the saving, and remarked his similar to the Black Wind in which she explained the legend to him. Finally, Shadow declined that and moved away from her and Rouge, much to Rouge's discontent. Meanwhile, Eggman continued to receive honors following his assistance during the confrontation with Metarex. But unfortunately caught in a vortex of criticism after informing the soldiers that he cannot stay. Molly then came in time to calm things down. Molly summoned one of the soldiers, Leon, to see if he has found a Chaos Emerald lately. Although he did not know of it at first, he pointed that recently a precious stone fell on the planet and has been kept in a laboratory, after Rouge explained the case to him. Leo then entrusted Molly a security key so she can bring him a floppy disk. Molly, Shadow and Rouge left, while Leon remains at the base, unusually anxious after leading her to a trap. Along the way to the lab, Molly while in her plane was questioned by Rouge about what lead up to the planet being ruined. In which she replied that the planet was rich and powerful until the Metarex's invasion. She then looked at Shadow while he was running alongside their ship and wished if she could have a similar power to the Metarex to protect her planet. After making it to the lab, Shadow retrieved the Emerald while Molly was going to recover the disk to Leon. But instead of it, she found a dynamite and it exploded. With his speed, Shadow warped Molly and Rouge to another distant, then Molly was wondering to why Leon tried to kill her. A fleet of Metarex vessels then appeared on the scene. Shadow tried to call the doctor after exploring Leon's intention to give Eggman to the Metarex, but without success, all communications are cut. At the soldiers base, Leon finishes a conversation with one of Metarex kings. But he is surprised by Eggman who had seen very clearly in the plans of it. Leon had indeed intended to betray him as Shadow and Rouge said, and in exchange to the Metarex, so Pale Bayleaf would to spare the last survivors of Leon's planet. Leon tries to hold the doctor, who still managed to escape through Decoe and Bocoe, which retrieved it in one of his giant robots. Meanwhile, Molly decided to return to the base, despite warnings from Shadow and Rouge for this useless sacrifice. Shadow however joined the fight. For his part, Robotnik gives a lesson to the team of fighters trying to capture it. The fleet of the Metarex having arrived, however instead of lending a hand to Leon and his comrades, they break the contract and decide to abandon them. Molly then arrived aboard her ship and tried to rally her old friends. But they dismissed her and preferred to give up and try to rally the strongest to avoid their death. Broken, Molly remained aboard her ship while Shadow tried to comfort her. Molly however denied this reality, and rushed toward the flagship before Shadow can counter. Seeing her last smile, Shadow removed the limiters from his wrists and flied through the Metarex's mother ship lasers and destroyed the whole fleet while Rouge was observing the scene. At the end of it all, Shadow and Rouge looked out into a sunset in front of Molly's grave (Japanese version) and Shadow gave the Chaos Emerald to Rouge, showing that he finally trusts her with an Emerald and tells her to give it to "Eggman" while he was walking away. Despite the damage, Pale Bayleaf survived, and communicated with Eggman. Eyecatch Cards Sonicx-ep68-eye1.jpg|Molly Sonicx-ep68-eye2.jpg|Leon Title in other languages Trivia *This is the second episode to not feature Sonic and his friends, the first being "The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk". **Aside from episodes prior to her debut, this is the only episode in the series that Cosmo does not appear in. *Along with Cosmo's death, this episode is widely considered one of the most emotional episodes in the series, Japanese and English. *In the Japanese version, Molly is killed by Pale Bayleaf's lasers, while in the English dub, Molly flies away saying she will return and continue fighting. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Metarex Saga episodes